United Nations Colonial Authority
The united interstellar government of Earth, it's colonies and much of humanity. Citizens of the UNCA are entitled to democratic rights, including the right to elect a President, but this right is withheld from most colonies outside the Solar System according to controversial legislation, and the Endymion system has been under military curfew for 40 years. The UNCA is the youngest of the nations of local space but is by far the fastest expanding, drawing concern from the estabilished powers. The human population of the UNCA was 21.9 billion by 2230 CE. The UNCA was occupied by the Interstellar Senate in 2232 CE. and it's territory and bureacracy have since come under the leadership of a captive government. History Historically a principal organ of the United Nations, tasked with the defense and diplomatic protection of humanity's myriad colonies in the centuries following the invention of jumpgate technology, it was not until 2127 CE that the UNCA superceded Earth's nations in the administration of the colonies. Nuclear warfare and civil chaos ravaged the homeworld, forcing the UN to exert martial law across most of Earth's surface, with support from China and the USA. Ultimately, these two superpowers were the only nation-states intact. The new regime would be overseen by the might of the joint-funded United Nations Aerospace Force, silencing any dissent among Earth's new semi-autonomous states and colonies, a system that continues to this day. Government The UNCA government is an almagm of elements from United States legislature and military hierarchy. Irrelevant of it's relation to an international body, Earth and her colonies are overseen by a bicameral parliament: the lower body is the Terran Colonial Assembly and the upper body is the Terran Senate. All government offices are located in Chicago, Earth in light of the submergence of it's old offices in New York City as a result of rising sea levels. At the head of government is the President, who holds an array of powers similar to the President of the United States, and also holds the rank of Fleet Admiral of the Navy. Much autonomy is afforded to the UNCA's member worlds. A number of well-developed planets are divided into States to reflect cultural diversity, including Earth, however terran states are purely protectorates of the UNCA. As the UNCA is a federation, members manage their own legislature (excluding low-population colonies) while security concerns and foreign policy are always deferred to the central government. Humanity is still pressing for representation in the Interstellar Senate, as there are many who resent humanity's rising power. Military The United Nations Aerospace Force is directly descended from the United States Aerospace Force and inherits it's command structure and military doctrine. While still small compared to Senate races, UNAF is a fully professional and dedicated military-industrial machine, with a tendency to target key strategic assets with small forces prior to engaging enemy fleets up front. A lot of discipline goes into warship engineering, tactics and competence of naval personnel, giving human warships an edge that many other navies cannot boast. Often, a terran naval warship can best it's equal through sheer competence, as seen in the UNCA's engagements with piracy. In keeping with tradition, UNAF vessels are given the prefix USS. Despite it's incredible resolve, the UNAF was crushed during the UNCA-Senate War of 2232. It was outmatched in technology, firepower and numbers from the outset, and had little chance of victory.